mas alla del mundo magico
by zanavalu
Summary: un fic harryxdraco.el rubio y harry ya son amigos, pero que sucede cuando un mortifago se infiltra en hogwarts y no puedes hacer nada para proteger lo que amas.
1. Chapter 1

cap. 1.-

los personajes de harry potter nome pertenecen (aunque me duela admitirlo), pertenecen a j. k rowglin.

harryXdraco.-

Snape abandono la oficina de Dumblendore cerrando con un gran portazo la puerta, dejando al resto del staff académico visiblemente preocupado. Mientras que el por su parte se sentía frustrado, y no era para menos, ya que habia descubierto que voldemort había logrado introducir a un mortifago de los mas experimentados a la escuela y pese a que el es uno de los mortifagos mas confiables del lord, no logró hacerse de la información.

Así que ahora tendría que averiguar quien era el mortifago y sus planes, lo primero era lo difícil, mientras que lo segundo pues era obvio, seguramente planeaban un ataque al chico que vivió, el problema en esto era saber cual era el dichoso plan. Eso lo hacia enfurecer, el profesor sacudió su capa y siguió su camino a las mazmorras del castillo.

Vamos Ron, se hace tarde.- grito el chico que vivió a escaleras arriba, haciendo coro con hermaione y neville.-

Anda, Ron, seamos y los demás chicos nos deben estar esperando.- dijo neville mostrando un poco de desesperación sin abandonar su usual tono de voz. Logrando que el pelirrojo saliera de la habitación y se reuniera con ellos escaleras abajo, tenia su rostro roco, haciendo juego con su cabello.

Los cuatro griffindors salieron de la sala común por el retrato de la dama gorda. Al llegar a las puertas del gran salón todos se detuvieron siendo recibidos por un gran numero de estudiantes, todos miembros de la D.A, entre ellos se encontraban de las cuatro casas, la vista de Harry se detuvo en Draco Malfoy, un encuentros de miradas, la plateada contra la verde, terminando con una gran sonrisa de parte de harry, realmente le alegraba que Draco, si ahora era Draco y no Malfoy, formara parte de su grupo y mas aun que ya estuviera de su lado, como un amigo mas, aunque dentro de el deseaba que fuera algo mas…

Después de fijar la hora y el lugar de la reunión y de entregar a los nuevos miembros sus respectivas monedas, todos entraron al gran salón, ocupando el asiento que les correspondía.

El gran salón se encontraba tan alegre como siempre y bastante tranquilo, si tomamos en cuenta que los maestros no estaban presentes.

Los griffindors comenzaron a comer alegremente, bueno unos mas alegremente que otros, como en el caso de Ron. Logrando que harry le observase de una manera curiosa mientras trataba de entender como podía comer tanto sin ahogarse; así de distraído como estaba logro llevar un trozo de comida a su boca, que en teoría tenia que bajar por la garganta y no quedarse en medio, todo debido a un comentario por parte de seamus.

El pelinegro fue del blanco al azul mientras emitía sonoros tosidos, tratando de que algo de aire entrara a sus pulmones, pero el pedazo de carne no bajaba, fue entonces cuando todos en la mesa y el gran salón se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba, Draco se levanto alterado, su Harry , si su harry así lo había declarado, se estaba ahogando.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, los vasos de jugo de calabaza se extendían frente a harry, bajo la mirada maliciosa de uno de los tantos espectadores, Harry estiro la mano y tomo uno de los tantos vasos y debió de el, logrando que aquel molesto trozo de carne bajara al fin a su estomago.

El pelinegro tocia mas fuertemente, mientras sus pulmones recibían el aire que tanto habían exigido. Todo griffindor incluido algunos slyterins, ravenclaws y hupeffpot, suspiraron aliviados, para después soltarse riendo. Los comentarios cómicos no tardaron en empezar.

-"el chico- que –sobrevivió- a – el lord- oscuro-muere-por-un trozo- de –carne"- todo el gran salón comenzó a reír, mientras que harry se sonrojaba violentamente.

La cena comenzó otra vez pero no por eso los comentarios cesaron; Draco sonrió, su chico…aunque fuese solo en sus pensamientos estaba completamente sonrojado, luciendo sumamente adorable, comenzaba a comer nuevamente, aunque de una manera mas tranquila con pequeñas porciones, que poco a poco fueron haciéndose mas y mas pequeñas, mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas parecía aumentar, casi parecía del tono que el cabello de uno de los Wesleay. En ese momento un comentario a todo volumen de la mesa de griffindor saco a Draco de sus pensamientos.

Vamos Harry, la comida no muerde…jaja aunque en tu caso se queda a medio camino jaja.- gritaron seamus y dean al unísono… todo el salón se quedo en silencio mientras que el sonrojo de Harry aumento, para después soltarse riendo, el resto del gran salón lo imito, Draco sonrió le encantaba que Harry supiera reírse de el mismo.

La cena termino la mayoria de los griffindors ya habían abandonado el gran salon, harry y compañía comenzaron a levantarse, mientras que el pelinegro sentia que todo se le tornaba negro, sintió como caia al piso, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego.

-estas bien?.- pregunto suavemente aquella persona que una infinidad de suspiros le habia arrebatado, el rubor que se habia mantenido en las mejillas de Harry aumento visiblemente. Quien se separo suave y lentamente.-

-si… lo .. siento.- murmuro el chico que vivio mientras se perdia en aquellos ojos plata.-

- no es nada.- dijo Draco, recuperando su porte y es que el sostener al pelinegro en sus brazos fue mas maravilloso de lo que jamás imagino y eso sin contar el calido sentimiento que le embargo.

-ejem..- el pelirrojo aclaro su garganta, logrando que harry y Draco se separasen al fin, que era lo que intentaba conseguir, no es que odiara a Draco, talvez hace unos meses pero ahora no, ahora le agradaba… pero le agradaba mas interrumpir esos momentos en que ambos chicos se perdían en la mirada del otro y ver el rostro especialmente de Draco todo descolocado.- jajajaja- empezó a reír ron, seguido por Neville. Draco le vio de una mirada asesina mientras que harry miraba aun punto vacío del salón.

- Que se te ofrece hurón,.- dijo ron sin malicia en su voz, es mas parecia que bromeaba-

-bueno, pues...- Draco se detuvo en seco, lo habia olvidado, habia olvidado todo lo que iva a "hablar" con el grifindor- … yo…- comenzó a balbucear, se encontraba en pánico.-

-vaya que elocuencia hurón, así no le podrás decir lo que todos sabemos muy bien.- dijo con un poco de sorna, ocasionando que el rostro de draco paso del rojo al morado.- cierra la baca comadreja- siseo el slyterin, ocasionando que el pelirrojo tragara saliva.-

-como digas "Primo".- se despidio el pelirrojo

fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Draco se quedo de pie en medio del pasillo, con las mejillas rojas. Observando como el pelinegro se perdía al doblar el pasillo.

La hora de la reunión de la D.A llego. y cuando Draco llego se encontró con ron y Hermione, los dos tenían en su rostro una expresión llena de preocupación. Draco se acerco a ellos no solo por sus rostros de preocupación sino también por que la reunión no había comenzado. Y lo que mas le perturbaba era el hecho de que harry no había llegado y eso le confundid, se suponía que harry estaba con la comadreja y la sabelotodo. Pero… si ellos estaban ahí…¿Dónde estaba su harry?. Se acerco a ellos dos que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

-oh.. ron… al menos uno de nosotros debió haber ido con el…- dijo Hermione al borde del llanto.-

- cálmate mione… veras que …- ron se detuvo, no sabia que decir. Maldijo mentalmente a Harry por desaparecer de esa manera…y llevarse con el mapa de medoreador.- Harry aparecerá…- dijo en un susurro…

Draco abrió sus ojos mientras se llenaban de preocupación… ¿harry había desaparecido?

¿Dónde ESTA HARRY?.- pregunto a un paso de salir corriendo en busca de harry.-

Si lo supiera no estaría preguntándomelo… ¿o si?.- hablo ron al borde de la histeria.

CALMATE RON, draco no tiene la culpa.- hermione bajo la vista.-

Harry sentía sus sentidos nublados, al igual que un fuerte dolor en el pecho, comenzó a toser fuertemente, cubrió su boca con un pañuelo que Hermione le había regalado hace unos meses, talvez no había sido buena idea decirle ron y a Hermione que se adelantaran a preparar el salón de requerimiento, y todo por querer estar solo… tratando de enfocar logro ver la mancha roja que se extendía por el pañuelo. Sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente. Esto no pintaba bien, tenia que llegar pronto a la enfermería… algo dentro de el le decía que si no actuaba rápido, seria su final… su final en el mundo de la magia.

Aferro su mano a la pared… mientras las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Todo su peso termino sobre aquella fría pared… en ese momento harry comenzó a oír un sonido. Eran pasos que se dirigían hacia el… el pelinegro se tenso… y si era el responsable de su estado…

harry … ¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunto una voz familiar. Harry apenas logro esbozar media sonrisa, era alguien de la escuela, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabia quien era… su mente no se podía concentrar, se encontraba bastante adolorida.-

yo…no… me siento …- comenzó a hablar harry de manera entrecortada.-

¿bien?...- una sonrisa torcida apareció en el redondo rostro del chico.- claro que no estas bien… potter.- siseo el chico arrastrando las palabras. Ocasionando que el pelinegro se tensara.-

Tu… no e..er ..es..- el pelinegro no podía articular palabra alguna.-

Claro que no lo soy potter… yo no soy tu amigo.- rió el chico de manera cínica.- sabes… potter.-

Harry ahogo un grito, el sujeto le había tomado del cabello de la nuca y le atrajo hacia el.-

de verdad que eres una presa difícil ¿no potter?... me costo mucho tiempo que tomaras esa poción… todos mis planes se arruinaban de una u otra forma… llegue a pensar que no podría… que fallaría la misión que mi lord me había impuesto… ja… mi plazo estaba acabando…pero.- el chico se detuvo.- ¿Quién iba a pensar que el mismísimo niño-que-vivió- me daría la oportunidad?.- Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras la memoria de lo sucedido esa mañana llegaba a el.-

… sumo…- apenas logro murmurar.-

Así es potter… el zumo, el confiable zumo de calabaza.- ahora Potter… el paso final.. el chico saco una botella de su túnica.- aquí esta el segundo y gran acto…- la mano tiro del cabello de harry. Llevo la botella a su boca, con los dientes tomo el corcho que sellaba el contenido en la botella, con un movimiento brusco tiro de el y le saco. Rápidamente empino el contenido en la boca de potter, haciéndole beber casi todo, pero unas voces llamaron su atención logrando que su agarre en harry se aflojara. Oportunidad que aprovecho el pelinegro que golpeo la mano de su captor que sostenía lo que quedaba de la poción.

El frasco salio volando, reboto en la pared y rodó a los pies de aquella persona. El chico no perdió tiempo…

-harry … harry responde! Que te sucede?- pregunto el chico mientras tomaba a harry de manera mas suave.-

- ¡¡Potter!.- grito el profesor snape, mientras se dirigía su vista al rostro del pelinegro, el chico estaba sufriendo… sin perder tiempo arrojo al chico de su camino y tomo a harry de manera suave, sorprendiendo a aquel impostor.-¡Resista potter!.- harry trato de enfocar su vista,

Snape trataba de tranquilizar al pelinegro que abrió su boca con esfuerzo mientras respiraba con dificultad, el adulto se pudo percatar de que el chico quería decirle algo… mas bien quería decirle quien era el responsable de su estado… pero de los labios del pelinegro solo salieron fuertes y dolorosos tosidos acompañados de sangre…

Todo paso demasiado rápido, el chico se estaba desvaneciendo, de eso estaba seguro. Ya que había comenzado a ver a través de el… snape supo que ya no podría hacer nada cuando su mano atravesó el cuerpo del chico y de el solo quedaron pequeñas chispas doradas y verdes… el profesor de pociones golpeo el suelo fuertemente…

Fin del capitulo.-


	3. presentimientos y desapariciones

Capitulo 3

Remus no apareció con una gran llamarada en la oficina de dumblendore, siendo recibido por este y por snape, que no perdio tiempo en recriminar su tardanza.

la palabra emergencia no te dice nada ¿verdad?.- dijo de manera venenosa. Para después enfrentarse a aquellas obres doradas, que lucían muy preocupadas…-

Buenas noches, a ti también severus.- dijo con sarcasmo el licantropo.

¿Dónde esta Black?.- pregunto escupiendo el apellido de sirius. Remus palideció.

Es lo que me retrazo… sirius… el…-

Flash back

Sirius y remus se encontraban la habitación donde el primero mantenía a buckbeak, después de todo era la hora de su comida, en realidad el pelinegro era el que alimentaba al hipogrifo después de todo, le debía parte de su libertad a aquella criatura mágica. Y la otra a su querido ahijado, al que todo mundo conocía como el chico que vivió, el héroe del mundo mágico, pero que para el era un miembro muy importante de su familia… que estaba conformada por remus, harry, el hipogrifo y por supuesto el mismo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de sirius cuando pensó en harry, pero subidamente cambio por una mueca de dolor, su pecho dolía, su corazón se contraía dolorosamente… y solo cuando pensaba en Harry…. Sirius salio rápidamente o al menos a la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo, ya que esas punzadas eran demasiado dolorosas, tan dolorosas que mermaban sus fuerzas rápidamente.

El castaño se percato de la súbita salida del pelinegro de aquella habitación, y corrió a detenerlo. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, logrando interponerse entre sirius y la sala principal donde se encontraba la chimenea.

¿Qué intentas hacer sirius?.- pregunto muy serio el licántropo.-

¡tengo que ver a Harry!.- exigid el pelinegro mientras con la mano izquierda oprimía su pecho, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera un poco.- ¡esta en peligro! ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO!.- grito desesperado el pelinegro

¿en peligro?... ¿Cómo hace dos semanas? Cuando movilizaste a toda la orden del fénix a Howgart, con la misma excusa, y el chico solo estaba jugando quiditch contra slythering…- reclamo el castaño, y es que sirius debería entender que no puede inventar esas historias cada que se le daba la gana ver a Harry,… y por otro lado, el ya no iba a caer, con esa serian 5 las veces que había hecho lo mismo. –

Pero … moony… es verdad… yo…- decía sirius de manera entrecortada, mientras se maldecía mentalmente, por haber hecho esas bromas, pero en todas esas ocasiones se había sentido tan solo… y Harry también se había sentido así…¿te preguntas como es que lo siente? Es sencillo, sirius es lo que harry siempre quiso, un padre, un amigo… es su única familia… es por eso que el pelinegro de ojos negros y el pelinegro de ojos azules se formo una especie de lazo mágico… un lazo que inconcientemente el chico que vivió, lanzaba sobre sus seres mas queridos..- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, DEJAME PASAR LUPIN!.- sirius se abalanzo sobre lupin, con todas las fuerzas que tenia, que en realidad no eran muchas. Razón por la cual el licántropo le rechazo con facilidad, y le encerró en la cocina.

Sirius callo con un sonido seco en el frió suelo de la cocina, después de que moony le hubiese encerrado. Se levanto respirando dolorosamente, todo le dolía, sentía como si estuviese muriendo… sirius comenzó a toser fuertemente y sin descanso… su garganta le dolía. Con mucho esfuerzo y habiéndose apoyado en la mesa logro ponerse de pie… esfuerzo que no sirvió para nada por que sus fuerzas le abandonaron y callo al suelo precipitadamente, llevando se con él los platos del almuerzo.

Mientras tanto en la sala, cubriendo sus oídos, remus trataba de no sucumbir ante la "actuación" de sirius, sonrió un poco, debía admitir que el pelinegro tenía talento. En ese momento la chimenea se encendió, y dentro de las llamas flotaba la cabeza de snape,-

Lupin!... ve por el pulgoso y repórtense en la oficina del director.- dijo rápidamente.- es una emergencia…

¿emergencia? Acaso es Ha..- remus fue interrumpido.

¡Claro que es potter, siempre es el!. – grito molesto para después desaparecer.

En ese momento remus sintio que la sangre le bajaba a hasta los pies… y el color abandono su cuerpo, Sirius tenia razón… y el le había encerrado en la cocina.-

El licántropo atravesó con grandes zancadas la sala, para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la cocina, fue en ese momento en que escucho como se rompían los platos, abrió la puerta rápidamente, esperando encontrar a un sirius muy molesto… pero no fue así… lo único que encontró fueron pequeños rastros de magia dorados y azules..

Continuará…-

Jeje

Que les pareció?... no me maten por fa… gracias por sus reviews


	4. los efectos de la pocion

Los minutos seguían pasando y harry no llegaba… en ese momento algo llamo la atención de todos los integrantes de la D,A… alguien corría. Al llegar con ellos se dirigió exclusivamente hacia Ron y Hermaione… sin darse cuenta de que draco estaba con ellos.

-Neville, ¿Sucedió algo malo?.- pregunto hermaione algo preocupada.-

-H…Harry… el…- Neville apenas y podia hablar.-… Deben de ir a la oficina… del Director…- los tres chicos se miraron confundidos…

Eso era lo único que habían escuchado, para después echarse a correr a la oficina del director de hogwarts, después de todo lo que necesitaban eran respuestas y ahí era el único que podía dárselas.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina no pudieron evitar la conversación.

¿Qué significa todo esto?... acaso harry esta…- pregunto lupin al director de howgarts.-

Muerto?.- los tres chicos casi se desmayan al oír eso.- Claro que no… según los síntomas que presento.- pensó el director en voz alta mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, tranquilizando a los chicos que escuchaban a través de la puerta.

Y sirius… ¿acaso el espía conocía la existencia de la guarida?.- esa pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes. Dumblendor tomo asiento en su sillón, mientras llevaba su mano a su sien. El silencio comenzó a inundar la habitación.

Fue en ese momento que la vista de Hermaione se nublo, no enfocaba bien, fue en ese momento cuando reconoció la voz de sirius.

Harry, resiste por favor… cof. – el sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos, fue lo único que hermaione pudo resistir, sus piernas cedieron ante ella, por lo que el peso de hermaione termino sobre la puerta, la cual se abrió ocasionando que hermaione cayera a la oficina, seguida por Draco y Ron. Los tres adultos se volvieron hacia el.

El rubio y el pelirrojo ayudaron a hermaione a levantarse, la chica sostenía su cabeza, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿una visión de harry? Pero ,¿Por qué le sucedía a ella? Después de todo ella nunca se habia caracterizado por tener "el ojo interior" como decía la profesora trewlany (como se escriba), y por supuesto que no la había desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. Fue en ese momento que todo se ilumino para la chica.

Harry esta vivo…- grito la chica emocionada, separándose de ron.

Señorita granger ¿de que habla?- pregunto severus.

Harry…el lazo…sirius… - hablaba hermaione de manera entrecortada, razón por la cual nadie la entendía.-

Mione , ¡Cálmate! No te entendemos.- grito el chico logrando que la chica se detuviera, y el rubor cubriera sus mejillas.- perdón… lo que pasa.. es que hace unos instantes- hermaione comenzó a relatar lo que había sentido.-

Algo mas que pueda decirnos…?.-

Sirenas… pude oir una ambulancia… en el fondo.- la chica guardo silencio unos segundos.- harry esta en el mundo muggle.

Al decir eso la respuesta llego a Dumblendor…

tal vez la señorita granger tenga razón.- el director se puso de pie. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- la poción que le administraron a harry es aquella que se usaba en tiempos antiguos, en contra de los magos que se volvían al mago oscuro…

Y como se llama esa poción?

Su nombre esta en un idioma, que ya ha desparecido… su traducción seria "después de este mundo".

¿Cuáles son los efectos de la poción?.- pregunto Draco perdiendo su habitual mascara.-

La poción.-

fin del capitulo


End file.
